Full of Surprises
by Mel's Merleawe
Summary: An inescapable meeting. An entwined destiny to be together forever. Sakura and Eriol meet each other and go through a test and rabid fan girls. Is a happy ever after in their grasp?


Disclaimer- I would get my life's wish if I ever own Card Captor Sakura. Too bad I don't.

A/N- Hey, hey! Mel's Merleawe here! I decided to do this pairing because of a review, and then checking out the paring and seeing nearly **No** fanfic stories for this couple. Therefore I wrote this story to add onto it. And some people actually like this story. I would like to interest different people. Please check out my other stories as well!

Story's Summary- An inescapable meeting. An entwined destiny to be together forever. Sakura and Eriol meet each other and go through a test and rabid fan girls. Is a happy ever after in their grasp?

- Xoxoxo -

Sakura sat down and sighed. 'He looked so hot. Too bad they were both from different worlds. He would never notice her. She was another one of his many fans, who wasn't even pretty compared to all of the other fans.' She sighed again, looking at the album cover for the famous boy band, Bridge 4. 'They were all hot but she liked one of them in particular.' "Looking at your favorite band once again?" Sakura nodded. She looked at her friend Tomoyo sadly. "I would never be able to meet him; they are just in a different world then ours." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "This talk, again? Why don't you just like someone from our class? You would be from the same world…"

Sakura pouted. "Why would I even do that? That would be abandoning my favorite band! Why would I do such a thing? It's a horror even thinking about that!" Tomoyo sighed and patted her head. "You have a lot of things to learn about the world, Sakura." Sakura glared at her best friend. "You are the same age I am, Tomoyo! How much can you know more than me anyway?" Tomoyo grinned. "Well if it's about sex…" Sakura's eyes widened before she shuttered. "I don't want to know that information. Even though I'm your best friend, it doesn't mean that I can casually know everything, which includes your sex life. Leave me out of it!"

Tomoyo laughed. "Alright, alright, I get it. You don't have to get so worked up! You need to get a boyfriend though! I don't want my cute best friend be lonely and a virgin for the rest of her life." Sakura blushed and shooed her. After Tomoyo left her dorm room, she looked back at the album. The cover of the album had four hot guys posing. It was the Bridge 4's new album. She had to wait the entire night and morning until she got a life sized poster and their album. She was happy but it leaved a huge dent in her wallet. "I'll never meet you, will I, Eriol?"

- At Café -

A guy adjusted his hat and hunched himself together. 'I finally got away from those girls!' He looked around and saw a café. He rushed toward it. He sat down in one of the seats. 'This is what happens when I want to go out!' He hated that he had to act like the cool and nonchalantly in front of the audience and to the people he knew. He sighed. "A bad day, sir?" He looked up and blinked. A girl, that looked one or two years younger then himself, with big emerald eyes was staring at him. He blinked again. She waved her hand in his face and laughed. 'She has such a nice voice…' He blushed. "Yea, I am. It's been a really bad day." The pretty girl smiled. He nearly froze but mentally shook his head. 'What are you thinking? You just met her and you don't even know her name!'

- Change of Thoughts -

Sakura raised her eyebrows at him. He looked okay. She couldn't get a good look at his face. "Would you like to order now or do you want me to come back?" The guy shook his head. "I would just like a ham sandwich and a cup of coffee for now." She nodded and wrote his order. "I'll be back in a few minutes with your order." She smiled at him. "Waitress, Can I get a glass of water?" She turned to her other customer and nodded. She dashed into the kitchen.

- Back To Mysterious Person -

"Here's your coffee and sandwich." He nodded. "Thank You…" He looked at her name plate. "…Sakura." 'Sakura' smiled that nice big smile of hers at him again. He scratched his head. Sakura got to her other tables. Eriol looked at her longingly. 'She seems so different from my fan girls. Is she one of them?' Eriol shook his head at the thought. 'Even if she was, I don't think she would be one of those fans who would wait day and night just for one of our albums…' He sighed. 'But then again, looks can be deceiving.' He quickly finished his sandwich and gulped his coffee. 'I have to get back to the recording studio.' He paid his bill and went on his way.

- A Few Days Later -

Sakura was walking down the street with her grocery bags. 'Why did I buy so much at the same time?' She turned a corner and bumped into someone, dropping everything she was carrying. She groaned. The person she bumped into helped her out, gathering all the bags and handing them to her. "Thank you.' She blinked in surprise. "It's you!" The person looked up, surprised. "You're the waitress at the café, Sakura, right?" She nodded. 'Wow, how weird to meet him here of all days…' "What are you doing?" She pouted. "I needed to buy food and bought too much. It's really hard to carry all of them." The guy seemed to consider something and then nodded his head to himself. He took some of the bags from her hands. "What are you doing?" He laughed. "I'll send you home since you need help. And no, I'm not one of those people who trick someone to find out where they live." She blushed. "Thank you, then."

They walked together slowly. She turned to him. "What's your name? I don't think you ever told me." "It's Eri…" Eriol stopped. 'If I tell her my real name, will she tell someone else or ask for my signature or all those horrid things?' "It's Erick, my name is Erick." She smiled and held out her hand. "My name is Sakura." He shook her hand. After a few more moments of walking, she stopped. "Well here's my house." She smiled. "Thank you for taking me here." Eriol smiled back. 'He looks familiar, have I seen him before? But I never met someone named Erick. I'm sure it's just because I see so much faces at the café.' "Well see you." "See you." She opened her front door, waved her hand at Eriol and closed the door behind her.

Eriol sighed. "You meet the girl of your dreams and you only get her name? You didn't even get her phone number! You are just so stupid sometimes…" He then noticed that there was a small box of chocolate in his hand. 'When did I get this?' He turned the back of the box. It read, _Here's my phone number. Let's meet up and talk to each other again! It was very nice meeting you, Sakura._ He froze in the spot for ten minutes and then nearly screamed but caught himself in time. 'I got her phone number! Yes, yes, yes! I am so happy…'

- Six Months Later -

Sakura and Eriol slowly walked to her house. 'We have been dating for five months. It felt like so happy being with him. He would always take me to someplace nice. There was one time they even went to a kiddy amusement park. I thought for sure he would be embarrassed for taking her their but he didn't seem angry or embarrassed at all. He seemed generally happy that she was happy there. I feel like it's time for me to give myself to him. And I even asked Tomoyo about how to do it and such and such. Tomoyo had been happily given her details but I'm still afraid. What if he said no?'

Eriol chuckled. 'She's biting her lip again. She is so cute. I'm so contented when I'm with her…' "We reached your house, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura didn't say anything, looking at the ground. Eriol frowned. He waved his hand in front of her. She looked up at him. Sakura blushed. "Is it alright if you stay with me today?" Eriol froze. 'Did this mean what I think it means?' He smiled at her. "Sure." Sakura opened the door. They both sat nervously on the sofa. Sakura giggled. "I'm going to take a shower…" Eriol nodded. After a while he got up and looked around the house. It had all the female things and necessities they usually had. He looked at one of the paintings and realized there was a guy he didn't know, sitting next to **his** Sakura. He went upstairs just as she was closing the bathroom door with a towel on.

He froze, looking at her body. 'I shouldn't do this! It's rude to stare at her. She doesn't even know I'm doing it!' His libido ignored his wishes. 'Hey! She's your girlfriend. She looks hot. Why don't you two go at it? I'm sure she won't mind.' Eriol sighed. Why was he even talking to his…? Sakura turned around and blushed. She stood there quietly. Her grip on the towel loosened a bit and showed more skin. 'No! I'm already trying to stop myself! Don't torture me! Her long pale legs are so long… You stupid idiot! You're already in your 20's! Why are you acting like a horny teenager?' His libido replied, 'Cause maybe your girlfriend is in front of your face with nearly nothing on and you want to kiss her senseless and go into her bedroom and...'

It seemed his libido won this time. He marched toward her. He put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her. She slowly responded back to him. He licked her lower lip and she opened her mouth. They broke apart, breathless. Eriol said gruffly, "Where's your room?" She pointed at one of the doors. He lifted her up and carried her to the room, careful of her head. He softly put her on the bed and stared at her. "Are you sure you want this?" Sakura looked into his eyes, seeing the worry, love and lust for her. She smiled and nodded. He grinned and kissed her. After a long kissing session, he looked at her body. "You're so beautiful… I'm so lucky to be with you."

Sakura blushed. Eriol placed little kisses, nips and tugs at her throat to her shoulder. He traveled lower and stopped at her left breast. He slowly put it into his mouth, licked the skin around the nipple and then tugged it. Sakura let out a breathy moan. He did the same treatment to her other breast. He went back up to her and kissed her hard. "Ready, Sakura?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. He groaned. 'She feels so nice...' "It might hurt, okay?" He positioned and entered her fully. She sobbed. "It hurts, it hurts so much." Eriol put small kisses around her face. "It'll get better after the pain."

Eriol slowly pulled in and out of her. She tightened the hold around his neck. "Faster, please go faster." Eriol complied and went faster, harder. She screamed when he hit a particular spot. He grinned. 'Found it.' He continuously hit the spot. Sakura moaned. Eriol growled. He turned his pace even faster. After a few more strokes, she screamed to completion. Eriol couldn't put off his release anymore and released right after her. They both descended from the passion. He pulled out of her and lay on the bed next to her. Sakura laughed. "Well, that was an amazing experience. Thank you, Erick."

Eriol felt a pang in his heart. 'If only I could tell her my real name. I should!' He frowned. 'What if she thinks that I used her? I can't let her think that! I'll tell her when the time's right.' Sakura put her hand on his face. "Is something wrong, Erick?" 'What if he isn't happy with what I did?' Eriol smiled, "Nothings wrong. I'm just thinking." Sakura sighed in relief. "Let's get some sleep." She put her arms around his waist and went to sleep. Eriol shortly after followed her.

- Next Day -

Sakura woke up with no one by her side. Eriol came into the room with breakfast. He grinned at her. "Here's breakfast for you, my amazingly beautiful princess." She giggled. He cautiously put the breakfast on the bed. Sakura dug into the meal, muttering a thank you. Eriol chuckled, looking at her. Sakura gazed at him curiously. "Did you eat?" Eriol nodded. "I have to go in a few minutes. Sorry I couldn't stay longer." Sakura felt sad but if Erick had to do something important than she would be fine. Because there would always other opportunities for him to stay in her bed. She smiled. "I'll see you later." Eriol nodded and left the room. Sakura sighed. What was she suppose to do now? 'I need to take a shower. Maybe I should take a walk after this.'

- On Walk -

Two girls were in front of her, talking about something. "Did you hear about where their new photo location is?" The other girl shook her head. "They're at the park right now! I can't believe it! We definitely have to take pictures of them!" Sakura tilted her head. 'Who were they talking about? Were they talking about Bridge 4? I'll check it out anyway. If it was them I would want to waste the opportunity of meeting them.' She headed for the park.

"Why did we have to go to the park for the stupid photo shoot? Now there'll be a lot of girls bugging us. Hey, Eriol! Listen to what I'm saying, won't you?" Eriol blinked. He turned to Syaoran. "Did you say something?" He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the girls. The girls melted and screamed their dying love for him. 'Stupid bakas, they are.' Syaoran grinned. "You just had sex didn't you?" Eriol choked. He blushed. "What makes you think that?" Syaoran chuckled. "Your reaction and I usually have that 'glow', happy and satisfied."

Eriol frowned. "She's not like one of your play things, Syaoran." Syaoran raised his eyebrow. "You're serious about her. Man, I feel so bad for this girl." Eriol blinked. 'That's not her is it?' But to his utter horror, it was. He froze. 'Shoot…' "You didn't tell her who you were?" Eriol nodded. Syaoran sighed. "Are you stupid or what? She's going to think you used her." 'Hopefully, I did not just see her.' Too bad luck wasn't on his side today…

Sakura looked at Eriol. 'He looks so similar to Erick… But that can't be him. Erick said that he was a writer. That can't be him, could it? Why would he lie to me?' A girl pushed her to the side. "Ow, that hurt." A person gave her a hand up. "Thank you…" She looked up. "…Eriol?" 'His hand is so similar to Erick's.' "No problem." Sakura blinked. 'Here is my long time crush, from my favorite band and all I say is thank you? What is the matter with me? Ah… Maybe because I love Erick so much that I don't like Eriol that much anymore… That could be true.' Sakura shivered. 'I can feel hundreds of glares on me right now.'

"Eriol, is that your girlfriend?" Eriol nearly hissed. 'What are you doing? She didn't find out but if you keep talking like that and she'll know!' "No, she's just one of the people here." Syaoran smiled charmingly at Sakura. "Did you know that he has a birthmark on his left butt cheek and his right arm?" Sakura froze before laughing. "I'm sure that's very nice information for your fans. I'm not so sure what this has to do with me." Syaoran shrugged. "I'm just mentioning it. Would you like to go out with me?" Sakura frowned. 'He really is a playboy.' "I have a boyfriend already."

"Syaoran, Eriol, we need you to get ready!" Syaoran threw a wink and a kiss at her. 'What a conceited jerk!' Eriol waved at her. She sighed. 'Wait, Erick has a birthmark on his arm. Erick can't be Eriol, they are entirely different…' Her conscience laughed at her. 'How different are they? They have the same color hair, same color eyes, same birthmarks and pretty much the same personality!' She blinked. 'Eriol's ex girlfriend use to call him something… I don't remember!' "Isn't that Eriol's ex girlfriend? Why is she here?" "I heard that she's also included in the photo shoot."

"Didn't she usually call him Erick? She had this weird accent and called him Erick. She's so pretty too, and popular! We would never have a chance with Eriol." Sakura paused. 'It must really be him than, but I don't have proof…' A reporter was suddenly next to Syaoran and Eriol. "I overheard in your conversation before, that Eriol just had sex with someone? Can you tell me who this lucky lady is?" Sakura bit her lower lip. 'It could have been on the same day but… Didn't Erick tell me that he had to do something this early? And he only has dates with me on odd hours.'

"I didn't have sex with anyone." The reporter smiled slyly. "So this person means nothing to you? Are you turning out just like Syaoran? I feel so bad for this person! She must feel used by you." Eriol glanced at Sakura. Her face didn't show any of her emotions but her eyes did. He saw hurt. 'Oh no…' Sakura turned around and started to run away from the park, away from the person who blankly used her. She had given herself to him, thinking that he really loved her. But he never said that too her. She had assumed everything in their relationship all along. Sakura sobbed. 'I thought we loved each other. I was just another game to you. Just another girl you could have sex with. No one would know either since all the people I've told, only know you're name is Erick. No one would believe me. I can't believe I actually thought he loved me!'

Eriol was about to chase after her but Syaoran grabbed his hand. "If you go to her now, it won't do you any good. The press will find out and badger her. Tell her everything after we finish with the stuff we need to do alright?" Eriol's jaw tightened. 'I don't know if by that time she'll even listen to me anymore. Please don't leave me Sakura.' Even though Eriol wanted to see Sakura today, he wasn't able too. Or the day after, the band had incoming concerts and things to do. It wasn't until a month later; he had actually been able to see her. He did leave messages and emails for her. She never replied.

He pulled up his car in front of her house. He rang the doorbell. Sakura was there. Looking well rested and happy, no signs of crying or anything like that. Eriol sighed in relief. Sakura was quiet though. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Come in." Eriol cautiously walked into the house. "Please sit down, I'll pour some tea." 'She's acting like I'm a total stranger.' He frowned. 'I have to convince her that I didn't mean to do it on purpose.' "What brings you here, Eriol?" Eriol took in a deep breath. "You figured out?" Sakura snorted. "How can I not find out? It was shown in front of me. It would piece together even if you never told me, Eriol."

Eriol frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you. I never meant to lie to you. And I wasn't using you! I really like you!" Sakura sat there silently. "Can't you give me a response? How you feel? Throw things at me, anything! Just please don't sit there, ignoring me." Sakura sighed. "I accept your apology." Eriol sat up. "Really? Thank you…" Sakura glared at him. "Don't be so happy yet. I haven't forgiven you. And you haven't talked to me in person for a month. Any girl would think that you used her."

She took in a deep breath. "Even though I accept your apology, Eriol, we aren't getting back together. In a relationship I look for someone who would protect me and have trust between us. You could have told me and I would have understood but you took things to far. I can't be with you anymore Eriol. Now, can you please leave my home?" Eriol shook. He clenched his hands to his sides. Everything she said was true. What girl would get back with their boyfriend if he didn't tell the truth? He had to try getting her back.

"I love you, Sakura. I'll do anything to prove to you that I do." Sakura closed the door on him. She slid down the door and sobbed. 'He finally says I love you, just so I can stay with him. I'll get hurt again. It already hurts enough. I don't want this! I don't want this love for him anymore.' She took in deep breaths. "You are going to change yourself. Change into someone who's smarter then the one now; Smarter then like this stupid idiot you are now; someone who will never ever like, like that again.

- 5 Years Later -

Sakura sighed as she rummaged through her purse. Now where did she put her cell phone? "Found it!" As she took it out of the bag, she dropped it. She sighed again. 'This day isn't going for me is it?' Someone picked up her cell phone and handed it to her. "Thank you." The person chuckled. "Not saying hi to your husband?" Sakura looked up quickly. Eriol was standing in all his glory. Sakura squealed. "I can't believe you're here! Weren't you supposed to come home at least a week later?" Eriol hugged her. "Well, we finished early. And a few things got cancelled."

A car pulled up in front of them. Eriol smiled. Sakura frowned. "I want to walk home. Its exercise and better for you." Eriol laughed. "You are carrying a lot of things, dear. I think it would be more of a pain then helping you." Sakura blushed. "Alright." She entered the car and Eriol followed after her, closing the door. "What were you thinking about? You were standing there for a while." Sakura smiled happily. "I was remembering when I declared that I would never like someone again."

Eriol raised his eyebrow. "I thought that would be the end of our relationship. I charged into your house after I heard you say it." Sakura giggled. "You kept on trying to convince me. Until you lifted me off into my bedroom and had sex with me. And then tell me that you loved me. Oh, what am I going to do with you?" Eriol feigned a hurt look. "That was the only way to make you see that I really loved you. Well, I needed for you to listen to me. The best way was sex. Can we have sex now?" Sakura laughed. "Well, not in the car for sure. But maybe when we get home…" Eriol's eyes widened. "Drive to the hospital! I think my wife is going into labor!"

They had a beautiful girl with Eriol panicking and Sakura laughing at him. "I'm so happy that we'll make a family together. I love you forever, Sakura and now to the new addition to our family, our daughter. I love you both very much." Sakura smiled. "I know you did and still do." Eriol hugged his wife close. He grinned and whispered in her ear. "How about we make another baby?"

- Xoxoxo -

A/N- The story went the way I was going to put it and then ventured out. Lol. I'm so happy I finally completed this. Thank you for reading!

_-Mel's Merleawe _


End file.
